ABSTRACT: This career development K23 award will establish me as a clinician-investigator focused on the development, evaluation, and dissemination of evidence-based psychosocial treatment for interstitial cystitis/bladder pain syndrome and related pain syndromes. My proposal targets development in four primary areas: 1) implementation of clinical trials, 2) content expertise in pain mechanisms and psychophysical testing to examine patient phenotype, 3) advanced quantitative methods and 4) advanced clinical expertise in interstitial cystitis/bladder pain syndrome (IC/BPS). To achieve these goals, I have assembled a multidisciplinary mentorship team with internationally-recognized experience in clinical trials, psychosocial intervention in pain, urologic disease, and psychophysical testing. Interstitial cystitis/bladder pain syndrome (IC/BPS) is a debilitating, incurable, and costly pain condition affecting approximately 3-8 million individuals in the United States and is extremely challenging to treat. Evidence suggests psychosocial factors accompany and intensify the illness. Unaddressed psychosocial co-morbidities are associated with reduced functionality and poorer outcomes, which suggests that psychosocial symptoms and bladder-specific symptoms reinforce each other. While psychosocial self-management interventions have demonstrated efficacy for other pain conditions, the IC/BPS field lacks the gold standard ? randomized controlled trials ? studying these interventions. At the same time, the chronic pain field is adopting a new approach driven by mechanisms of illness and treatment. Growing evidence suggests that subgroups (called ?phenotypes?) of patients with IC/BPS respond differently to medical intervention. Presence of central sensitization (CS) largely defines patient subgroups and may be a biological factor affecting response to medical treatment. The overall goal of this project is to fully develop, optimize, and evaluate a patient-centered CBT self-management intervention specific to IC/BPS. To achieve this goal, we will develop (Aim 1) and test (Aim 2) an empirically-based psychosocial treatment for IC/BPS compared to attention control, while examining pain mechanisms and subgroup characteristics that may alter treatment response (Aim 3). We hypothesize that a) inclusion of a self-management intervention will be more effective than a control treatment for IC/BPS, and that b) treatment effects will be moderated by degree of psychological co-morbidity, presence of chronic overlapping pain conditions, and elevated central sensitization. Successful completion of these aims will determine whether the addition of a tailored self-management intervention for IC/BPS will improve outcomes compared to control, whether particular subgroups are more responsive to this intervention, and whether a biological mechanism (CS) influences treatment responsiveness. This career development award will assure that I am well-positioned to conduct a large clinical trial that we envision as an R01 submission in 2022.